Leeks and Thugs  A Character Study
by FandomRevoked
Summary: A Character Study for a talented girl who always seems to get in trouble.


**Hey, guys! This is a character study on Hatsune Miku from a voice synthesizer program called VOCALOID. I wanted to illustrate a few common actors that go into Miku's songs and stories: her uniqueness, her tendency to get into life threatening situations, her love for leeks, and then the fact that other VOCALOIDs are incorperated into the songs/stories most of the time.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned VOCALOID, I don't think I could live up to the glory.**

**Oh, and I know kicking someone in the ace isn't very samurai-like, but Miku didn't have anything else to use. Except maybe her hair? Nah.**

* * *

><p>A girl with lengthy teal locks tied up on either side of her cranium wondered aimlessly through the crowded streets of Tokyo, questioning a certain cobalt-haired male's directional knowledge. She mentally shielded her sight from on-lookers who eyed her unusual attire, and continued purposelessly through the populace of the Asian city.<p>

Accustomed to this sort of behavior when roaming around in public while hunting for her favorite vegetable, she ignored a boy's shouts as he's pulled helplessly through the thick crowd by a rather relentless looking mother-hair frayed beyond repair, clothes smelling distantly of sea bass-but still overheard the child's eager screams. He shrieked out a request to pet her long mane in the choppy tongue of Japanese, stretching his miniscule index finger in the direction of the teen's tresses.

"_Nashi*!"_ the woman hoarsely croaked with an inadequate amount of breath, all but yanking the poor child's arm off while directing herself plus one towards a destination unknown to the teenager. Soon beyond the duo, the girl finally laid eyes upon a heavenly sight-a stand filled with produce that included but was not limited to leeks.

Pounding one foot in front of another, the youngster rushed pass the strangers around her, muttering an inaudible "excuse me" to each person she ended up brutally bumping against while hustling pass the flashing lights of the city towards the thin alley. Wanting nothing more than to take a nibble on that delicious veggie, she became rather oblivious to the ominousness of her surrounding environment, which grew steadily dreary as she sped toward the stand.

Only when the faint clunking of following feet became perceptible did she stop and survey her surroundings, which had turned into a narrow path in between brick buildings that showed signs of decay. The stand no longer seemed as three-dimensional, revealing upon closer inspection to be a cheap cut out.

Turquoise eyes darting this way and that, she became increasingly frightened, only to have her pounding heart accelerate when a trio-no, a quintet-of men in masks appear from behind various trash bins, abandoned boxes, and other cut outs that had different amounts of mold covering them. Each had indistinguishable grey hoodies and identical pairs of jeans.

But what alarmed the female was that each presumed male carried a weapon ranging from a pocket knife, to a crowbar, and even one had a hefty pipe that reeked of iron and other chemicals that are meant to be left alone. That, and unlike most gangs she had seen on her television, no one stood out in particular: there was no leader.

Which meant these guys could be as organized as a tin can, or as intelligent as Einstein.

Not wanting to be the first Vocaloid skinned alive, the teen made futile attempts to get past the group, who had begun to circle her like predator to prey. Among the eerily quiet scene-quiet meaning only the sound of ambience from the city as ear candy-one of the lankier men spoke up in a whine of a voice in English, leaving the girl bewildered.

"So, ya Miku?"

Said Miku stayed silent, and cringed at his nasally laughter that followed. The cackle had been surprisingly daunting, despite the hollow quality of it.

"Let's make a deal: go off and tell that what's-their-face company to give us our jobs back, or they won't see their pretty little doll face-"

The thug swiftly moved towards the unprotected teen, surrounding his arm around her fragile décolletage, and swiped his pocket knife fresh out of his compartment in one solid movement.

"-ever. Again. Capiche?"

Not comprehending his English but not wanting her neck to have a new scar near her air pipes, she nodded shakily. Thus cooperating, the man released his death grip, leaving a teal-haired Vocaloid gasping for precious oxygen. He then accordingly made notions to his gang to cover ground, leaving behind the girl.

Or, at least, they thought they were.

Realizing her possibly one chance at payback, Miku swung a well-placed foot towards her assailant's jaw, knocking it cold out of a socket. Advancing towards the other brutes, she kept in mind the different samurai techniques Gakupo had been so kind to teach her.

_Now to unleash some major tai-kwon-do,_ she thought musingly in the English quote learned from her friend.

Several screams and an ear-splitting explosion later (one of the gang members possessed an explosive device), Hatsune Miku wrenched the untouched weapon from a gangster's limp hand:

The almighty leek.

Happy with her success, the girl skipped merrily back in the direction of civilization, knawing at the vegetable to the beat of her thigh-high boots padding along the gravel.

* * *

><p>*=No!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review? This is my first story posted here on , so please ofer some constructive criticism, please. Or maybe, if you liked it, tell me why. I love feedback!<strong>


End file.
